Talk:Pirate Data
Version differences The Pirate Data on this page does not reflect all versions of the game. Specifically, the PAL version and the North American Player's Choice version have different logs - Metroid Prime is never mentioned directly, due to plot holes, and many logs have different names. The same goes for the Chozo Lore. The site should have both sets of logs on it for completeness, but it should most definitely NOT simply state that this set of logs is correct, when it only applies to one version of the game. New Changes Hey, man. Looks like you're doing a good job on the room articles, but do you mind if I make some suggestions on this one? You don't want the reader to have to read more than they need to if the info could be served up quicker. So maybe you could use a format like this example: Pirate Lore (NTSC/''PAL'') "Metroid Prime was found by a couple of us guys (in the Phazon Mines/''within the Impact Crater) before it beat us up and took our guns and lunch money." ...or whatever. Something along those lines would make the page interresting instead of a wall of text. Just be careful when chopping things up, we don't want to get our canons mixed up or lose any valuable information. Maybe use multiple sources for both, too, if you are up for the extra work. ChozoBoy 19:46, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Yikes, this page still needs that fixing! 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 13:49, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Any brave users want to try thier hand at the above suggestion? The state of this page is awful right now. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:11, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Japanese Logs Confirmed So the entries Metroid Prime, Prime Mutations and Prime Breach in North American GameCube versions were replaced by Impact Crater, Gate System and The Key in PAL and Wii editions. No one really explored which version the Japanese translation adopted....until now. Thanks to http://www.adventureisland.org/metp.html (Google Translate if you must), it's clear that the Pirate Data used in the Japanese version was the PAL edition all along. In that case, I'm all in favor of renaming the "NTSC and PAL" scans to "North American and International" scans. 19:00, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :Hm, well they aren't the US scans anymore since they've been replaced in Trilogy. Maybe "Original North American scans" and "Updated" or "International/Trilogy scans." 'ChozoBoy' (Talk/ ) 20:55, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, that'll work. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 21:14, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Update Ok, I deleted the duplicate logs and compared them. (Sharing that below...) The NA logs will be integrated with the others, but they are missing the datecycle. The logs that had no point of comparison in this article (NA-only transcription and European transcription) should be double-checked. There were quite a few inconsistencies between the two, as you'll see. I've kept the European transcription because it seemed to be more accurate based on memory and a few recognizable gramatical typos in the other one. Euro text is in parenthesis below, and NA text is in brackets. These are from logs in chronological order: a land mass at (the) heading mark 40.08{.02}/(.08) strange Chozo {A}/(a)rtifacts. {We have found some of these relics and studies}/(Studies for possible resting places for these talismans) on them have begun. a (full) Science Team on Tallon IV are being finalized. Whether the creatures (will) stay stable thereafter remains to be seen. ...Initial Phazon{-}infusion Increases in (size, strength,)/{strength, size,} Our initial tests exposing Tallon IV's indigenous parasites to Phazon appear(s) ... they may (one day) be able to Our methods will have to be refined(;)/{:} Cold-containment stasis (tanks are)/{is} sufficient with(in) our current timetable. radical {new} Pirate genomes. None of what we {have} termed {'}Elite Pirates{'} ... Research {from} team Sclera ... code-named {'}Vertigo{'} based off {of} data ... ended in disaster{:}/(;) four including Plasma {I}/(i)ncendiary {L}/launchers and the {C}/©hameleon {M}/(m)anta issued ... a new standard(s) ... healing abilities(;)/{:} when makes them the ideal mainstay{s} ... normal and (f)/{F}lying Pirates Metroid dissection continues to (produce)/{provide} more questions than answers. ...but the manner in which {a}/(the) Metroid actually extracts ... Metroid extracts energy{:}/(;) identifying wipe this planet clean of their ugly {R}/®uins. spectral entities at {the} Chozo Ruins site(s). ... these attacks are (in response)/{responsive} ... and it appear{s} That second one was pretty long, which may indicate a true variation, but someone would have to help check! 'ChozoBoy''' (Talk/ ) 22:53, May 13, 2012 (UTC)